


Outshine The Stars

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: "It's really beautiful tonight," I said."Yeah... It's almost as beautiful as you.""Shiroe, stop it. You're such a dork."Just a little self-indulgent fic I wrote on tumblr!~





	Outshine The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr gave me this idea and I just had to write it! Lots of fluff and cuteness and self-indulgence. If that's not your thing then skip this~

My favorite time of the day had to be night time. Not necessarily for any other reason other than how peaceful it made me. I loved sitting outside and looking up at the stars. Since it had started to get cooler outside, I felt more comfortable sitting under the sky. That’s why when Shiroe invited me out here tonight, I couldn’t really resist it. Being here with him was romantic and fun.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the warmth of a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up to see Shiroe’s soft smile as he slowly sat down beside me. “Oh, thank you, love,” I said, pursing my lips. There was a warm blush that scattered throughout my face that I tried to keep hidden. But he always caught it.

“I figured you’d want to be a little more comfortable with something to cover up with.”

“You’re so sweet and thoughtful.”

I poked his nose playfully, watching him chuckle softly.

“Only the best for you, sweetheart.”

“Mmm… and smooth too. How did I get so lucky?”

Shiroe rolled his eyes, leaning closer to nuzzle his nose against my own. I rubbed his back in return, the heat in my face rising even more. I felt Shiroe lift up the blanket, snuggling close to me and wrapping his arms around me. Now, the blanket settled around both our shoulders. Our faces were dangerously close, his breath dancing across my face.

Shiroe smirked playfully, grazing his lips against mine while his hand brushed my knee. I swallowed, feeling my heart fluttering in my chest. “You can’t have the blanket all to yourself,” He said in a teasing voice. I laughed softly, feeling him pull me closer until my body pressed against his. Any closer and I’d be in his lap.

“But you only brought one…”

“Exactly.”

I scoffed, seeing the smirk deepening on his face. Shiroe was sneaky. I had to give him points for this. He was getting better and better at this. Which meant that he was going to kill me faster. Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, I felt him tug me into his lap. I didn’t fight him, feeling his arms securely hold me close to him.

He gave me a gentle squeeze, kissing my temple and cheek. “I love you,” He said. I blushed at his words, nestling close to him as he bundled the blanket around us. I felt warm and secure in his arms. This was the one place I never wanted to leave. Shiroe hummed a soft sigh, resting his head on mine.

“It looks really beautiful tonight,” I said.

“Yeah… Its almost as beautiful as you.”

“Shiroe, stop it. You’re such a dork.”

I swatted his chest playfull, shifting in his lap so my legs laid horizontally. Shiroe’s eyes shifted to my own, hand reaching out to cup the side of my face. “It’s true. You’re more beautiful than any star in the sky,” He said softly, poking my own nose in mockery of when I did it to him.

Now, I was redder than ever, unable to hide my face from him. Not that I wanted to. He looked absolutely perfect in the moonlight. The way his head tilted down to look at me, a softness to his eyes that inonly see when he looks at me. In this moment, the only thing I could see was his face.

I reached out to touch his cheek, the warmth spreading through my hand. He says that in beautiful, but he’s absolutely perfect. Every part of him is like a dream. A dream I never want to wake up from.

“My Shiroe… so handsome and sweet. I… love you.”

He leaned down to touch his forehead against my own, breathing a soft sigh. Both of our eyes closed, enveloping in the warmth of each other. He held me close against his chest, helping me forget the rest of the world. Just as easy as it always was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out more on my tumblr! (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
